The objective of this application is to mechanistically dissect the cardiac-autonomous pathologies, which include cardiomyocyte hypertrophy and valve disease, that occur in Noonan syndrome. Our immediate goals are to carry out comprehensive studies using inducible, cardiac-specific expression of both the normal and mutated forms of the tyrosine phosphatase, Shp-2 in the different cardiac cell populations. These studies will be complemented by an inducible, cardiac-specific gene ablation of ptpn11 in order to discern protein function at different developmental times. The following SPECIFIC AIMS are directed towards this goal: SPECIFIC AIM I will explore the cardiomyocyte autonomous effects of Shp-2 expression in order to dissect the primary and secondary effects on hypertrophy and valve dysfunction. Both wild type (WT) and mutated protein will be expressed only in the cardiomyocyte population in standard transgenics and in transgenics under inducible control. The hypothesis is that expression of the Noonan mutation Shp-2 Gln79Arg, will result in cardiomyocyte hypertrophy. A second hypothesis is that cardiac pathogenesis is due to a gain of function: that is, high levels of wild type Shp-2 will have the same phenotype as animals with modest expression of Shp-2 Gln79Arg. SPECIFIC AIM 2 will carry out the complementary studies in the relevant non-cardiomyocyte populations to define the role that the Shp-2 mutation plays during cardiac cushion formation and development of the outflow tract. Both the WT and mutated protein will be expressed during development in the endothelial population only. SPECIFIC AIM 3 will explore loss of function of the normal protein by carrying out an inducible, cardiomyocyte-specific knock-out using the MerCreMer system developed in our Division. We hypothesize that the effects of Shp-2 loss of function will differ radically depending upon the developmental time and in this manner the role of Shp-2 in controlling normal cellular processes in the heart can be explored. SPECIFIC AIM 4 will explore the signaling pathways downstream of Shp-2 in cardiomyocytes. We hypothesize that Shp-2 signals through activation of the MAP kinase (MAPK) pathway in cardiomyocytes and that ablation of Shp-2 will blunt MAPK signaling while over-expression of WTShp- 2 or Shp-2 Gln79Arg will result in increased MAPK activity or inappropriate MAPK activity through the ERK branch in response to various stimuli.